In The Name Of Love
by AddictedToViVid
Summary: Now that Victoria and Amanda had put aside their differences, David and Victoria Clarke moved out of the Hamptons to finally live the peaceful family life they deserved, together with their youngest daughter Alice and their dog Jaxx who make every day cheerful and colorful. sequel of the story by 'Queen Stowe'
1. Chapter 1

**A word from me: Hi everyone! :) After a long break, I'm back with a new project; a joyful sequel of a story that is dear to my heart. I don't think you really need the original story to understand this one, but it's a plus to understand the references throughout the story. I hope you enjoy! :)**

On a sunny April Sunday morning, the Clarke home was filled with joy early. In the large, open kitchen David and Alice were making pancakes, well actually David was making them and Alice was watching.  
"Am I doing it right, princess?"  
The five-year-old gave him a thumbs up. "Perfect!"  
"I'm going to flip him, are you ready?"  
"Go daddy go!", Alice cheered.  
When the pancake turned and it landed back in the pan, she shouted excited and giggled adorably like only a little child could: "Who-o-how!"  
Impressed she looked at her dad, who had a smile from ear to ear because of her loud reaction. Being her superhero was the best feeling in the world. He patted her head. "My best girl." She looked up at him and smiled somewhat shyly.  
As David slid the pancake on the plate next to him, he asked: "How many are you going to eat?"  
"Six!"  
"Siiix? Six pancakes in that little tummy of you?"  
"Yes, I'm hungry!"  
"Wait…are you the pancake monster?"  
"No, I'm just Alice."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"I need the code word." It was their secret 'code word' since her third year of life and he wanted to make sure she wouldn't forget.  
"Daddy loves Alice."  
"Phew! It's really you, what a relief!"  
In the hall, Victoria was listening to their lively conversation and she thought she would melt right there on the spot.  
The warm, male voice in the kitchen continued: "I think this is enough to start. Why don't you go eat outside already and then I'll join you when I'm ready?"  
"Okay, daddy."  
As David helped Alice of the stool, Victoria entered the room smiling brightly. When Alice noticed her mom, she ran to her, shouting excitedly: "Mommy, daddy and I made pancakes!"  
The happiness was written all over the girl's face. "Mmm…I'm starving!", Victoria bent to give her daughter a hug, "Good morning, my angel! Did you sleep well?" Carefully, she brushed a lock of dark brown hair off her little face.  
It was like Victoria was looking at the miniature version of herself, except for her clear blue eyes that always send her peace. Polite as Alice had learnt to be, she answered: "Yes, and you?"  
"Me too, thank you, sweetheart!" After sliding her finger over her daughter's nose, she walked up to the amazing man behind the stove. "Good morning, my love."  
"Good morning, my Sleeping Beauty!" When Alice walked out with her plate and Jaxx next to her, David took her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.  
"I slept so long! I had no idea!" It still surprised her how peaceful she could sleep here.  
"It's alright, you needed recuperation of tonight's efforts."  
"Hell no!" Her fist playfully hit his chest. "I'm not an old lady yet, I'm still perfectly in shape."  
He kissed her nose. "You are?", he asked in a seductive tone.  
"Yes, I am."  
David loved her body even more now. Of course she doesn't look the same anymore like in 1993, neither does he, but she lost none of her beauty and passion. She still looked sensual and definitely fifteen years younger than her actual age. In addition, her body brought Charlotte and Alice into this world so that he could never express his appreciation enough. "I'm afraid you'll have to prove it when the occasion arises."  
Even after all the years that had passed, his eyes revealed the same intense desire like she has always found there and it excited her beyond reason. Determined, she cupped his face and captured his lips in a fiery kiss to show him exactly how in shape she was, but most of all how happy he made her. _Man, she was incredible, David thought._ When their lips parted, she smirked at him, very satisfied with his body's reaction to her kiss. It was rare that she was proud of herself, so her proud face attracted him even more.  
"You're the devil in disguise, Victoria!", he said in a guttural voice that made the pit of her stomach flutter.  
"And this is just the preview."  
"Oh! It is? When can I get the full version?"  
"Well… I have something in mind for tomorrow…when Alice is at school, because what I plan is _definitely_ not suited for children." She spoke enticingly, being well aware that it was enough to arouse him.  
"Sounds appealing, Mrs. Clarke. I'm hanging on your every word."  
She leant in closer and he felt her warm breath on his cheek. "What do you think of -?"  
"Hey, are you still coming?", Alice shouted. David bowed his head down in frustration and Victoria chuckled before replying in a high voice: "Yes baby, we're there!" While grabbing the other plate with pancakes, she took her husband's hand and led him outside. Of course, Victoria reveled in the interruption of their 'talk'.

* * *

"Daddy, your pancakes are the best in the whole world!" Alice was delighted and put another big bite of pancake into her mouth.

David was beaming, such a compliment of his daughter and her content expression were all he needed, he felt invincible. In her eyes he had always been her superhero and she had always been daddy's little girl and thus his weakness.  
"Thank you, princess, I love you!"  
"Toooo." She blew him a kiss.  
Victoria smiled, feeling very happy that Alice could grow up in a warm, affectionate and united family.

* * *

"Did you decide what you want to do, honey?", David asked his daughter when he came outside. As he passed behind Victoria, he squeezed her shoulder before seating down again.

"Uhm….Go to the beach."  
"Great! That's what I want too! Then you should get dressed and get your toys."  
"Okay, daddy.", she obeyed. When she was almost at the door, she turned to her mother and asked: "Can I wear my new bikini, please?"  
"Sure, darling!"  
"Yaaay!"  
Victoria smiled as she watched how her precious girl hopped inside, humming a song. Every day again the girl shone like the sun itself.

 **So far the first chapter. Thank you very much for reading! I have planned a lot of family moments like this one in the upcoming chapters. Please don't forget to let me know what you think! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**It took me longer than expected, but finally here is the new chapter, a longer one this time to make up for the wait :) This one is for you my sweet and funny reviewer and my supporting followers. You made my day! Thank you so much! It's thanks to you all that this chapter got finished :)**

On Alice's demand, the family of four was spending the sunny Spring day at the beach behind their home.  
"Ready, Jaxx?", Alice asked her playmate as she dipped the bubble wand in the tube filled with bubble solution. As soon as she brought the bubble wand to her mouth, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Colorful soap bubbles were released in the air and wildly chased by Jaxx. Alice laughed as the beagle didn't know where to look first.  
"Princess?" Her father's voice sounded at her left side and she turned her head to him, holding the bubble wand in her hand.  
"Come join us in the shade, will you?"  
"But I'm fine."  
"Honey, the sunbeams are too strong at this hour. They can make you sick and I want to protect you." He touched her forehead. "See? I knew it! Your head is feeling too hot! You can't become a doctor when your brain is overheated."  
"Alright then."  
Her father reached out for her hsand, gave it a gentle squeeze and walked her to Victoria in the shade. "Baby, are you alright?", Victoria expressed her concern, folding her arms around Alice who had climbed onto her lap.  
"Yes, mommy, I'm fine." She stroked her mother's arms and said amazed: "You're so soft."  
"I want to hold you captive in my arms!", Victoria said through clenched teeth, tickling her baby. Over and over, she kissed the face of her giggling daughter.  
David sat down next to them and offered them a bottle of water: "Here, my girls, I think you can use some water."  
"Yes, I'm thirsty! Thanks, Daddy."  
"You see! I always know what my girls need."  
"Thanks, my knight in shining armor." Victoria leaned over to take the bottle with a kiss.

* * *

"She's so inventive." David said impressed, staring at a point a few meters ahead of him.  
Sitting between his legs and her back leaning against his body, Victoria turned her head to follow his gaze and spotted Alice jumping over Jaxx. "Mmhmm", she murmured absently.  
Their daughter had said that she would create a musical for them and while David felt very curious and amazed by her sudden inspiration, Victoria was entertained in her own thoughts. She knew that he wanted her to tell him when something was bothering her, but she just didn't want to ruin the lighthearted mood.  
Alice tried to form a heart with her fingers when she noticed that her parents were looking at her and shouted: "You are not yet allowed to watch! Only when I say that I'm ready."  
David laughed and looked down at Victoria, her head resting on his chest. Using his free hand to brush a few strands of hair out of her face, he said smiling: "Inventive and fiery just like her mother."  
She gifted him with a sweet smile, before she looked back at the sea and played with his fingers that were interlocked with hers.  
"A musical…such a nice idea of her! I'm curious to see what she will create out of her huge imagination."  
Because he got no reaction out of Victoria, he glanced down at her and saw her staring off into the distance with a sad look on her face. Intuitively he knew that troubling thoughts were flooding her mind. After all, they could understand each other without a single word.  
"Victoria, what's wrong?", her husband asked, moving his fingers in a circular motion across her shoulder.  
She sighed. She should have known that he would notice, but she dreaded telling him. She felt ridiculous, weak, ungrateful and pathetic.  
"Come on, get it off your chest!"  
"It's nothing." Victoria tried to downplay the issue, even though she knew that her husband wouldn't be fooled anymore.  
He shifted her so that she was sitting sideways in his lap and said in his usual gentle way: "Vee-ee! Don't push me away. Please, talk to me."  
He always treated her so gently. He didn't deserve to feel pushed away. "Well… As a child I had the same idea. When I was around seven, I think. I loved musicals so I came up with the idea of making one of my own. As a gift for my mother's birthday." She paused, before continuing her story: "I was all excitement and energy. I and my best friend worked on it a whole week and I felt very proud of what we had accomplished. I couldn't wait to show her. On her birthday, I could convince her to pick me and my best friend up at school, despite that she didn't like my friends coming over. At home, I told her I had a surprise for her and asked her to wait in the living room. When we came downstairs after dressing up, she didn't react the way I hoped for. She was furious because we had looked in her wardrobe and were wearing her clothes, high heels and makeup without permission. After berating us soundly, she sent my friend of the same age home on her own and punished me for disrespecting her. I think a few times not going to my horse riding classes. But that wasn't the worst.", her voice was unsteady now, "My friend's parents forbid her to see me. I was devastated, while I only wanted to be nice."  
"Oh, Vee! I'm so sorry." His arms tightened around her. "I can only imagine how painful that must have been."  
"My whole youth I felt rejected." Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
Intense sadness was reflected back to her as he spoke: "I know, my darling." Heartbroken, he drew her to him, cradling her tight against his chest. "I know."  
A single tear escaped from the corner of her eye and wetted David's tee-shirt. Embarrassed, she rubbed her eye roughly. "Oh, I'm so silly!"  
"Vee, you're not silly at all!"  
"Yes David, I am! She died already three years ago and I'm already in my sixties! Yet here I am: dwelling on a past long gone instead of enjoying our daughter's creativity." Her empty-looking eyes darted off to the cheerful, little girl at the shore. "I don't deserve her."  
"Hey, hey! Don't be so harsh on yourself!" David lifted her chin with his finger, making her look in his eyes which mirrored her pain. "You were rejected by the first person you've ever loved. The one who should love you the most. Her rejecting attitude defined your life and it pains me to say, but I don't think the scars will ever go away. No matter how hard I try, no matter how much I want, I can never heal the hurt she has inflicted upon you, nor can any of your children."  
Victoria rubbed her hand against the soft stubble of his jawbone. "My wise man."  
"Just know, Victoria, that you don't have to carry this weight alone anymore. I'm here for you."  
She nodded. "Thank you for being so patient and understanding with me, David." She reached up and touched her lips to his in affection.  
"Always, Vee. And I need to thank you for opening up to me." That was how her David was, always generous. When she complimented him, he always said something kind in return.  
"Alice!", David called from across the beach in an attempt to cheer Victoria up.  
"Yes."  
"Come here.", he motioned, beckoning with a hand.  
"Give your mommy a big hug, please. She's a little bit sad."  
He released Victoria from his arms as Alice wrapped her arms around her mother's body and rubbed her back. David watched the heartwarming gesture, a pleased smile playing on his lips. There was no bond stronger than that of Victoria and Alice, he believed. It was astonishing!  
"Thank you, my angel. I'm feeling a lot better."  
"You can always count on me, my sweet mommy." Still enclosed in her daughter's embrace, Victoria forced the tears to stop flowing. Just like her name her daughter was – kind and noble. Being Alice's mommy was a pleasure and an honor. She felt so so so lucky. "I love you, my Alice."  
Patting her butt, she said: "Alice, baby, it's okay. Go on with your musical and have fun."  
Victoria took the pastel orange headband out of her daughter's hair to place it back on her head properly. "We can't wait to see your act! I'm sure it will be an art piece, after all you only make beautiful things."  
"That's better!", she said when she was done, admiring her daughter. When her girl smiled, Victoria's proud smile turned into laughter. She wrapped one arm around her small waist and pressed a quick kiss on her cheek, before Alice left her parents alone again.  
With the weight off her shoulders Victoria smiled at her husband and settled herself in his lap again. _'I love him so very much'_ , she thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Showing her fondness for him, she moved her face closer to his and captured her favorite pair of lips in a loving kiss.  
David pulled back just enough to look into her eyes and brushed his thumb along her cheek. "You know by now that the problem was your mother and not you, do you?", he asked, needing an honest answer.  
"Yes, I do. Thanks to you, my love." She covered his firm, warm lips with hers.  
He placed his hand on her hip. "I've never felt more alive than on the day you said to me 'I do'.  
She giggled. "That day was magical! It's impossible to describe the immense joy I felt. Everything you promised to give me - the most beautiful dream of all dreams - came true that day."  
"Why are you laughing?", David asked with a smile when Victoria chuckled a few times while looking at her wedding ring.  
"I remembered you with Alice in your arms at our wedding party and that I overheard how you told her that you and she were going to look for your wife. That whole day you didn't call me by any other name than your wife. You were sooo cute!"  
"Pfft.", he sighed annoyed.  
"What? Did I offend you by calling you cute?"  
"A man doesn't desire to be cute, Vee."  
"And what if I tell you that I desire a man who's cute from time to time?"  
"Then I tell you that you picked the right one to marry." She shook her head in amusement, chuckling at his reply until she was silenced by his kiss. His wife was like the forbidden fruit to him: after one bite of her, he only longed for more.  
Intrigued, he asked: "Did you really think I was cute?"  
"Very!" As if their mouths were magnets, constantly attracting each other, she pressed another kiss on his wonderful mouth. Then she admitted even more: "Often, when you're with Alice, you're to die for!" His eyes widened in disbelief as he could hear, could see that she meant what she said.  
"I'm talking too much!", Victoria giggled.  
"I don't mind at all, my darling. Just keep going.", David said with a bright smile, enchanted by Victoria's laughing mood.  
"I'm sure that you don't mind, but I'm not sure that I don't."  
"For a kiss?"  
"Can't you do better?"  
"Two kisses?"  
"Oh, you're such an idiot!", she exclaimed, hitting his arm playfully. "But you're my idiot." She bent forward and brushed his lips with hers.  
"A romantic massage?"  
David knew by the furrow in her brows that that he needed to explain himself: "When you tell me something more, I'll give you a romantic massage."  
"No no no, first the massage, then I'll tell you more."  
"Don't you think that after that massage, something else than talking will be more pressing?"  
As she realized his point, her lips twitched in amusement. Then the double meaning of his words made both burst out in laughter. "That won't be on my side!" She buried her face against his heaving chest.  
Her left hand trailed down over his arm to take his hand in hers. She was sure that not even all the fireworks in the world could light up her world like he did. "I had forgotten how genuine laughter felt like until I met you."  
"I honestly think there's no sound more beautiful than your laughter." His lips touched the top of her head.  
Knowing what she wanted, Victoria tilted her head up to look at him. He, the man whose strength and warmth, whose passion and love had saved her. "First the massage, then I'll relieve you of that prominent pressure, afterwards you'll hold me as long as I ask and then when I'm satisfied, I'll tell you more of my secrets. Take it or leave it!"  
He sighed: "Alright. Deal!", before he planted a kiss on the side of her neck.  
"I'll already tell you something now." She scooted even closer and wrapped her arm around his neck, her hand resting on his shoulder. "I don't want to miss you anymore, David. I'm comfortable with you, and you should know that means everything to me. Since I married you, I'm happier than I ever thought I would be. I love you, baby, as much as there is sand here." A soft smile curved her mouth and David covered her hand, his heart fluttering at her words. As if to prove her words, Victoria lowered her lips to his. She has never felt for anyone what she feels for him. Without him nothing could ever be right. And she told him so in her kiss.

"I love you too, Vee. All of you. I'm still crazy about you, madly crazy." As he reflected on his words, a thought popped up into his head. "Actually, I also kept something back from you."  
She noticed that he didn't mean something serious. "I knew it! Demanding me to disclose everything to you and at the same time, you're everything but holy! You won't come away with this easily, my man. So, tell me! What is it?"  
"That when you introduce me to someone, you're so incredibly lovely that you take my breath away. I melt every time again when you look at me and say: 'This is David, my husband.' and I can see the love and pride in your eyes. Then I just want to take you home and hold you for hours." He kissed her cheek. "I really hope that we'll never stop meeting new people."  
"Me too. I love showing you off to everyone."  
David wanted to kiss her when the voice of their daughter running closer to them stopped him. "Mommy and Daddy, I and Jaxx are almost ready, okay?"  
"Absolutely, my angel. Daddy and I are so excited!"  
Enchanted by the radiant smile that appeared on her daughter's angelically pale face, Victoria glanced at her husband who was staring at their daughter in awe. They still had to pinch themselves sometimes to believe that together they were raising this amusing, affectionate, bright, lovely, absolutely wonderful cutiepie. "She's so perfect!", Victoria sighed with love.  
"It's wonderful how Alice is so much like you! Sure enough, that's the reason why I can't deny her a thing."  
A warm smile spread on her face and she kissed him lightly. "She's so much prettier. Purer. Peaceful. Always hopeful. Always happy. Not a worrier like me. Each one of my flaws is erased by a quality of you."

* * *

"Again!", Alice demanded full of enthusiasm, gazing up at her mother who was holding her right hand while walking along the shore. The girl's expression was one of pure joy and Victoria laughed delighted.  
"Alright, my butterfly." Locking eyes with David, who was holding their daughter's other hand with a smile from ear to ear, she counted down: "Three…" She and David swung their arms lightly. "Two…ONE!" With a big swing, Alice flied in the air, squealing with laughter, making Jaxx bark and jump excitedly. For a moment David feared that they swung her too high, but as soon as he heard her laughter he was reassured.  
When her feet touched the sand again, Alice cheered: "This is so cool! I was so high!"  
"Weren't you a bit afraid?", David asked.  
"Nooo!"  
"Lo-o-ve! Our Alice afraid? She's a brave little girl, you know!"  
"I wasn't afraid, because I know that I'm safe with you and Mommy."  
Because both were convinced that they didn't have protected her enough when it was so important and felt guilty for putting her life at risk, they were now even more determined to give their life for her safety. Victoria felt too much at once so that she just kissed her girl's hand and caressed her fingers tenderly. With the knowledge that he had almost lost his little girl twice and that she herself didn't know anything about it, David assured her: "You can be sure that we will always keep you happy and safe, little princess."  
"Yes, you're mine and daddy's biggest joy. We're always looking out for you."

* * *

Alice took the final two pieces of the puzzle to complete the large picture of princesses she started making with her dad a few days ago. Her dad had told her that it wasn't easy and would take some work, but that he believed that together they could succeed. "So this… here… and then this here. Ready!"  
"Yaaaay! Well done, honey!" He ruffled her hair affectionately. "Go get mommy. She will be thrilled."  
After a few minutes, Alice ran through the hall hand in hand with her mother who warned: "Careful, Alice! That you don't fall."  
"Now, let me see." Victoria said as they entered the living room, Alice pulling her forward. "Amazing! I can't believe you could finish it so fast! Very beautiful. Bravo, my darlings."  
"We're a great team!", David thrust his fist forward and Alice immediately knew what it meant. She thrust her own fist against his, then both turned a quarter to touch their hips, waved with their free hand and turned another quarter, wiggling their bottoms against each other. Victoria smiled dreamily as she once again realized that this considerate, wonderful man was _her_ man. Her husband. Her lover. Her partner. Her best friend. She won the jackpot. Spending every day here with him and their youngest daughter was heaven on earth. She had never thought that she could have this. Rubbing their noses, David and Alice ended their 'daddy-daughter' shake, as they called it.

 **So, that was it. Thank you very much for reading! :) I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_My dear readers,_**

 ** _thank you so much for your support and interest in this story. It means a lot! This fandom is really the best! I'm so so sorry for this incredibly long wait, it's a shame, I know, but now that I had time and had my writing muse back, I could finally finish this chapter, exactly the way I wanted._**

 ** _I'm very, very sorry that I have to tell you immediately that next month time to write will be scarce again for me (our university is to blame for that), but the good news is that for the next chapter I already have a part ready and this week I'm trying to write as much as I can._**

 ** _For now... immerse yourself in the world of our favorite family!_**

* * *

David held his wife's hand tightly to make sure she wouldn't fall while sinking into the hot water he had prepared. As the lavender vanilla aroma of the bath salt reached her nostrils, Victoria laid back into the bubbles. The water was just the right temperature. Candles illuminated their luxury bathroom and soft, peaceful music was playing in the background. He perfectly knew what she liked. He sat on the edge of the tub and looked around the room for a brief moment. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Hm-hm.", she sighed with satisfaction as the water soothed her muscles. The bath was delicious. This was the ultimate luxury.

"Alright. Then I'll go check on our girl, okay?"

"Okay." She moved closer, smiling, and framed his face with her palms. "Thank you, baby. I love you.", she whispered just before rewarding him with a soft, sweet yet passionate kiss.

"I love you too." Not caring about the rest of the world, their smiling gazes locked, mirroring the same love. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked right now. Of course, she was always beautiful, but now in particular…those full, sweet lips; the happiness shining in her features, the natural rosy pink glow to her cheeks, oh she looked so cute and innocent that his stomach went wild.

"You are by far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." As his warm fingers brushed her cheek, her eyes flicked closed.

"Mmmhm…you better get out of here, before I won't let you go anymore." Her voice was low, not much louder than a whisper.

Obeying her, he got up. "Do you want me to come back to wash your back?"

"Mm, that would be lovely.", she said as she brought a hand up to her hair and swept it aside.

"Then I'll be back." He bent his head and kissed the curve of her shoulder she had just exposed, before he went to the door.

As he opened the door, she called out: "I'll miss you."

"Oh God, Victoria! It's taking all of my strength to leave here and be a good husband instead of jumping into that bath with you and showering you with kisses until you're trembling. Don't make it any more complicated!"

"Oh!" What started as a deep, throaty laugh turned into giggles now and he wondered if she wanted to tempt him even more.

"Oh and meanwhile…no chips for you two!"

"Where do you get that idea?"

"Because when the cat's away…"

"Alright, alright, we'll be good."

* * *

"Okay, what do you want to do?", David asked his daughter when he entered the living room.

"Umh…" Alice thought, looking around. "Can I give you a makeover?", she asked cheerfully

"A makeover?", he repeated slowly, like he didn't hear her well.

"Yes. Please, Daddy? You don't have to do anything. Just sit there and rest." She took his hand and pointed at the couch. "I promise I will do my best." She looked at her daddy, hoping fiercely that he would say yes.

She was the cutest girl on earth, he was sure. How could he say no to something she clearly wanted very much? It would make him a bad father if he did! Moreover, he had sworn to himself that he would always support her, no matter what. "Okay, why not? I could probably use a makeover.", he said, sitting down.

"Oh yay! Thank you, Daddy!" Her face turned into a broad smile, a smile he had gladly risked his life for. Then she kissed his cheek, before running off to get her makeup kit. Smiling, David watched her; he loved to spend time with his daughter and felt very happy that she loved it too. He hoped, begged that she would never get tired of it.  
Eager to put her acquired knowledge into practice, Alice climbed into her father's lap, took a brush and dabbed pink powder on his cheeks. She was being very cautious, very precise and based on the little he knew, David thought she was already quite skillful. Not surprisingly of course, considering the fact that she was often watching her mother when she was applying makeup.  
He watched her, she had the same expression on her face as Victoria when she was concentrated, and that made him smile. She cannot be swayed from a task; she possesses her mother's tireless determination. And, just like her mother, she is eager to learn and curious and inquisitive. He felt so proud of the beautiful person they created together, and the many resemblances to Victoria, the love of his life, made his love for Alice only bigger.

"I love you, Alice. Until infinity...", he started and she interrupted him

"...runs out.", she added.

"And when is that?"

"Never."

"That's right, I'll never stop loving you."

* * *

"I did my back on my own, because if I had to wait…" Victoria returned from the bathroom, bursting into laughter the instant David turned around to look at her. Alice used him as model from head to toe. He was wearing a princess crown and in his hair he had flower hairclips; his eyes were purple colored, his cheeks pink and his lips red. In addition, every toenail was painted in a different color.

"What are you doing?", Victoria asked, her voice thick with amusement. David's arm was draped across their daughter protectively and in his free hand he held a little green cup.

He kept a straight face and spoke in a high pitched voice, taking a sip of his empty cup: "We're having princess time, queen Victoria." She laughed so hard and so long that she was holding onto her stomach and had to gasp for breath. "Oh, I can't believe this! I need to take a photo!", Victoria said between gasps for breath, wiping the tears from her face.

"We already did."

"You are _crazy_!", she chuckled as her eyebrows lifted and her eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Don't you like my new look?"

"It's a bit creepy, I have to admit." When Victoria approached them, she still couldn't believe her eyes.  
David looked at Alice and shrugged. "Apparently, your mom doesn't understand the latest trends. Don't bother, princess, it's beautiful." He moved his hand from the top of her head down her soft, dark curls.

At hindsight, this makeover thing wasn't so ridiculous but heartwarming. He knew she already saw artistic potential in their daughter and that he had given Alice a chance to further develop her creativity was super sweet of him. He was really an amazing dad! Then to think that when Alice was a few months old, a woman of child support doubted his ability to be a good father because of the traumatic events he had experienced. She was ready to launch a furious tirade at her that day, but luckily she realized on time that the social worker had the power to take Alice away. That woman had really no idea that she destroyed him and it was so unfair! Victoria'd bet money that he would never hurt Alice and that is exactly what she told her that day. She was sure the bitch had never met a father who allowed his daughter this.

"Alice enjoyed it, that's all that matters."

"You're right."

She stood in front of him and leant over, cupping his face with her hands. "You're the best father and husband Alice and I could have asked for." She kissed him gently. "I love you."

He smiled and rubbed the lipstick of her lips with his finger. "I love you too, my darling. Until infinity runs out."

Alice watched as her parents exchanged loving glances. "See, Daddy? It worked!" She didn't know what was so funny, but her parents started laughing.

"Yes, sweetheart, you have talent." Victoria said, tenderly brushing a hand across the girl's soft face.

"Can I paint your lips now then, mommy?"

"Sure, my makeup artist!"

Victoria seated herself on the couch as David placed Alice in his lap so she could better reach her mother's face. David sighed happily, he was so grateful for his two girls; everything was always better with them.

* * *

 ** _So that was it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am looking forward to hear from you! I don't plan to give up on this story, since it will always hold a special place in my heart. I have many more ideas (some on paper, some in my head), but if you don't want to read more, then I would really appreciate if you told me so, because now I often worry about you all having to wait so long. So, if no one is interested anymore, it would help me a lot to know that._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! I know that it has been ages since I uploaded a new chapter, I am so sorry! University is demanding a lot from me these last two years before graduating. I hardly had time to breathe. And on top of that, I almost lost my passion for writing. Fortunately, an angel came into my life and she saved me. I will be forever grateful to her. Now, I have very exciting news! :) I am very happy and honored to announce that from now on, this same angel and I will be writing together. I couldn't have wished for a better partner to form a duo with than her, she is the perfect other half for me. Maybe I am biased, but I think that her work is amazing! She recently released her (Italian) debut novel. :o You can find more information here: .it/libro/Romanzo/il-canto-del_mio-cuore.**

 **Because I'm not the only author anymore…a note from my other half:  
** **I'm really grateful for this wonderful opportunity. When she asked me to collaborate, I couldn't believe it! I was so excited and happy that I said YESSSS! without hesitation. I had fallen in love with her writing when I read " Forever her hero" and " Love is stronger than death". How many of you had tears in your eyes? I think I wasn't the only one! I couldn't stop reading, I could imagine every scene in my mind. I could feel love, joy, anger and sadness. She's a wonderful writer but for me she's a great and extraordinary friend of the heart. For me this is where writing is about: Writing allows us to explore new worlds, whether imaginary or real, giving us indescribable emotions and sensations.**

 **A friend said to me recently that good things take time. For me, that is definitely true. Hopefully, you will think the same after reading this. :) Now we will finally let you read haha! Our apologies for our long author's note, we promise that we won't make a habit of this.**

* * *

The flames in the fireplace flickered as their light spread through the bedroom. Between the sheets Victoria was sleeping carefree. David, beside her, couldn't sleep.  
A sense of fear invaded his mind. He feared that if he fell asleep, he would lose his perfect life that he had always dreamed and with much effort he had managed to build.

"My dear Victoria, who knows which dreams are invading your mind now …"  
He pressed a sweet kiss on her forehead and arranged the blanket into place over her back.  
He lifted the sheets, cautious not to wake up his beloved.

Then, he edged towards the fireplace, grabbed a piece of wood and threw it inside. The crackling of fiery wood resonated in the bedroom. With winter almost upon them, the temperature had dropped very quickly that night. After warming his hands by the fire, he returned to their bed but stopped to look at her. He was enchanted by her amazing beauty. He was so deeply in love that he would give his life for her.

They had fought for their love. Many mistakes had been made, they had been hurt, blamed, but above all they had forgiven each other. This was the key of their relationship: forgiveness. Without the forgiveness didn't exist love, they would only be stuck in stupid grudges and useless revenge.

It took many years for all this to happen, but the feeling that connected them was more than ever authentic and indissoluble.

The next day would be their anniversary. Five years of marriage. Time had passed so quickly, but their love intensified day by day.

With a dreamy look, David remembered that day on the beach; she seemed a goddess, a wonderful white dress hugged her elegant body, long brown hair framed her porcelain face.  
Her gaze put on his as he waited impatient.  
Finally they would crown their love dream.  
Victoria's eyes glittered but she didn't want to cry. This was the best day of her life and nothing would ruin it. Too much tears were shed in the past years and now was the moment to be happy, happy with the man of her dreams. A man that has made her heart beat faster since the moment they first met.

"Hi! My name is David Clarke". Their hands united in a sweet handshake, that gesture would mark forever their destiny as they are soulmates, destined to love each other.

She walked on the musical notes " From the ground up" played by four violinists, holding in her hands a bouquet of red roses.

David took her trembling hands "Now you'll always be mine".  
A sweet smile illuminated her face "I couldn't wish for more".

That a woman as desired as her stood before him on the verge of swearing till death do us part was surreal, better than any wild dream.

They exchanged promises. David slid the ring to the left finger of his beloved.

He bent over, kissed her hand and went on promising his eternal love.  
"Sweet Victoria, your love is the essential of which I can't do without for an instant. You're the other half of my heart and I promise that I'll always be right by your side because you gave me back the joy of living and you taught me what love mean".

A single tear lined the woman's face. "Dear David when I look in your eyes I see the exceptional man that in an instant managed to make me fall in love. I was a fragile woman, I made mistakes that I regret every single day. The biggest was that I separated you from your daughters, but I promise here in front of God that I'll spend the rest of my life to earn your forgiveness." David shook his head "I've already forgiven you, my love. The past is a door I closed years ago. What matters now is our present."  
Their lips united in a sweet and passionate kiss. They sealed their promises with the hopes of a serene tomorrow.

A smile appeared on his face as he remembered their special wedding day.

* * *

 **The next day**

Victoria stepped out of the shower and put on a set of black lace lingerie. When she opened the door to the bedroom, she noticed a big cardboard gift box on the bed together with a note.  
A path of red rose petals on the ground formed a beautiful walkway. She picked up the handwritten note and read the message _Follow your heart and it will lead right to me_.  
She smiled, a surge of excitement filling her soul. Eager to find out what the box contained, Victoria threw the cover on the floor. Inside she found a marvelous black lace dress. Carefully, she held the dress up and admired it. It was absolutely gorgeous! After she slid into the dress, she inspected herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe her eyes! The dress hugged her body like it was made for her. Over the years, she had worn so many dresses, but not many had moved her like this one  
She sat down at her dressing table, brushed her silky hair and made a ponytail. Then, she finished her look with a touch of make up to give her deep eyes a little bit of color.

In the meantime, David sat down at the piano and ran his fingers across the keys, producing a calm tune.  
He saw her at the top of the stairs, her gaze intent on him. The candle light caressed their faces, illuminating the whole living room.  
Adding to the dreamy scene, the roses and vanilla scent of the candles reached her nostrils.  
David began to sing a sweet tune.  
"You are so beautiful to me, Can't you see  
You're everything that I hope for and what's more  
you're everything I need…"  
Victoria smiled. A single, sparkling tear slipped from her lashes. She descended the stairs slowly, listening to that wonderful declaration of love and keeping her eyes solely immersed on his. He was so attractive in his smoking, so sweet to say these words.  
Victoria got closer to the piano, she closed her eyes and listened to his voice. The most intense sensations washed over her. Her head swayed rhythmically to the music.

David couldn't resist her charm. She was so beautiful! Each movement, each gesture expressed the class woman that she was.

The last note echoed through the room. She opened her eyes while David got close to her.  
"I want that is our night. I love you!"  
"I'm speechless. Did you write this for us?"  
"For us, but especially for you. This song is a hymn for the most beautiful woman in the world."  
"You make me feel the most beautiful woman in the world. Oh… God! You have no idea how much I love you."

* * *

David helped his wife step out of the car.

"Can I finally take this blindfold off?"

"Almost."

She sighed. "You've said that before. I swear that if you're making me walk like this in public, you won't sleep beside me tonight."

"Calm down, Victoria, calm down."

He had told her he had a surprise for her, but instead of feeling excited, Victoria felt nervous and uncomfortable. She liked to be in control of things. Whenever she wasn't, it was the most uncomfortable feeling ever to her. She was sure that without the champagne and wine at their dinner, she wouldn't even be wearing this thing at all. Also, what if she didn't like his surprise…

He placed a hand on each side of her waist, leading her from behind. "Careful...turn a little, yes, like that, good…almost...and stop." A little nervous, David removed her blindfold: "Tadaaa! What do you think?" Victoria blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dim light.

She let her eyes glide across the room, her face mirroring the confusion she felt. "What do I think? That this is an unused building."

"That's right. But if it depends on me, not for much longer anymore."

The wrinkles on her forehead deepened. "You're talking in riddles, David."

"I know you can't picture it yet, there's still some work to do here, but if you look well and you imagine this cleaned up and a light color on the walls, what do you think then?"

Her eyes traveled around the room once again, slower now, searching for hidden treasures. She wasn't the type to look past a first impression, but instantly she noticed how the moon shone brightly through the roof light. Incredible how the room was lighted! She knew that the effect of daylight would be even more spectacular. The room was deep and spacious, and when Victoria let her gaze drift further into the room, she discovered the high ceiling. She had to admit that David was right. Yes, there was dust swirling around and the musty smell didn't make it nicer at all, but like David had said, that could be overcome easily and would leave only a room with a lot of potential. "Well…I like the roof light very much, the high ceiling and the wooden floor, but I don't think you brought me here just to give interior advice, did you?"

"Not entirely no…Do you think there is enough room here?"

"For what?"

"For a new chapter in our life."

"What do you mean? Just stop talking in riddles and tell me what we're doing here!"

"Alright, alright. What do you think if we make your desk here." With his hand, he indicated a spot at his right. "and on the windows over there will be displayed 'Victoria's art gallery' or something else of course, you're better in those things than me."

"What?" Victoria said, like he was speaking a foreign language.

"Yes, can you imagine walking here between beautiful paintings? Which can never compete with your beauty of course."

"Are you saying that…?"

"That I want to open an art gallery with you, yes."

Victoria thought she was dreaming. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes." He nodded, smiling to see excitement growing on her face. "Very serious." He knew this was just the one thing still missing in her life.

"But you said an art gallery was too expensive."

"Yeah I know…But I changed my mind. I know the owner and he was willing to lower his price for a friend. The price is really fair."

"But it's still a huge cost and you said it would take too long until we would make profits."

"I don't understand how I could _ever_ say something that stupid! Rome wasn't built in a day either. It's you who's going to do this, you…the person who I believe in most. I have no doubt that this gallery will be a big success!" He smiled as he imagined how it would be.

She smiled back gratefully.

"I know I also said that I was worried you would get too busy and wouldn't have time for me and Alice anymore. But that was stupid too. Selfish even. You want this so much, it would be cruel to deny that to you. I'm supposed to be supportive of my wife, always and no matter what. Besides, the gallery will be close to Alice's school and given how much you like to spend time with Alice and me, it's impossible for you to neglect us."

Victoria took his hand and said softly: "I'm glad you've realized that."

"Yeah, I was very stupid."

As she took his other hand too, her gaze locked on his, intense and vulnerable: "You and Alice will always be my priority."

"I know, sweetheart." He bent his head to touch her lips lightly. Feeling the need to be romantic, David slowly kneeled down on one knee, his eyes never leaving hers. He released one of her hands and reached into his pocket to pull out the key of the building. Holding out the hopefully precious piece of metal, he asked with a huge smile: "Victoria Clarke, will you run an art gallery with me?"

She stared at him in astonishment, feeling her breath catch in the back of her throat. She was surprised by his gesture and of course, also memories from the night when he proposed were flooding her mind.

David watched a small and sweet tear line her face, yet her eyes reflected the happiness that was now also visible on her face.

Her voice hoarse with emotion, she finally answered: "Yes, I will"

These words made her husband's smile grew even brighter as he got up and gently dried her tears, making her feel like the most precious thing in the whole world.

"Thank you, David. Words aren't enough to tell you how much this means to me."

"I know you want this very much and you deserve all the best, my darling. I'm so excited already!" "Hopefully there are no other candidate buyers."

"Don't worry, beautiful. I've already paid a deposit to ensure this place was ours. The contract just needs your signature."

Her face shone as brightly as a diamond and with that, he knew for sure that he had made the right decision.

"I can't believe this is happening!...Oh baby, I love you so much!" She wrapped her arm in his neck and kissed his cheek over and over. "So so much."

She looked into her husband's kind, warm eyes and fell in love all over again. This man was so wonderful! He supported her in everything and he knew her so well that he had found the perfect building; he knew perfectly what she needed and wanted. She felt so loved! And being loved and cherished by a man like him was more than she ever thought possible. It felt like he had just given her the world. Now she really had more than everything to be happy. In fact, he just was her world. Her love for him had always given direction to her life, she had always believed that she could never love another man as much as she loved him. After all, he didn't need more than a glance to sweep her off her feet that New Year's Eve. Since then he was the only person she longed for. She knew that she was in love with him when she realized that she could handle every battle life gave her as long as she had him next to her.

"You don't know how happy you make me.", Victoria said, her eyes watery.

"Oh Vee...I was just thinking the same." He pulled her into an embrace that felt so tender and loving that she didn't dare to move or speak, afraid to break this magical moment.

"I'm going to make you proud."

"I already am, my queen. Every day."

* * *

The sound of her heels echoed around the room as she walked around, envisioning how this place would look in the near future. "This here my art gallery! I still can't believe it!"

David just stood there, enjoying every step of his wife and every idea she was enthusiastically telling him. He felt an extreme joy and pride to know he was responsible for her happiness and excitement. He had always felt protective over her, from the second they met. He had noticed a sadness in her eyes and instantly, he had felt the need to make that go away. Now, 25 years later, she was choosing which kind of desk she wanted to have here in the building he had managed to score for her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was overflowing with creativity and excitement to start this new adventure and he absolutely loved it. Oh, and he was so in love with her passion and determination. _This woman is just pure perfection._

"What do you think, baby?", Victoria pulled him out of his fascination.

"Uh, I'm having a hard time to concentrate actually. The success will look so...sexy on you."

She turned around, surprised by his words. She could read on his face that he meant it and suddenly all she wanted was being in his arms. Eager for his touch, she bridged the distance between them and slid her hands into his hair to cradle the back of his head and reward him with one hell of a kiss. A kiss of surrender and passion. Her kiss made him dizzy and fire raced through his veins. Yes, the art of kissing she mastered perfectly! After several long moments, they broke apart, both breathing heavily, clearly wanting more than this kiss.

His gaze flicked downwards to her beautiful mouth. Her lips were slightly parted in anticipation. He loved looking at her lips, they were so inviting, so rosy, so soft, so full… so tempting. _Oh God, he needed to touch these exquisite barriers of her mouth._ As he ventured her upper lip with his finger, he heard her breathing quicken. They searched for each other's eyes. The sexual tension between them was so strong. David cupped her face in his hands and captured her lips again, hungrily. He angled her head and deepened the kiss. Their tongues dueled and tangled wildly. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and he could feel her nipples through the fabric of her dress. Suddenly, he pinned her against the wall fiercely, causing her to gasp and break their kiss. She smiled, loving how much he desired her. The next second, she grabbed his shirt in her fists and pulled him in for a deep, possessive kiss. His large hands ran down her back and then cupped the round cheeks of her butt, making both moan. He enjoyed the feel of her curves, soft and firm at the same time.

As Victoria wrapped her right leg around his waist - wanting to be as close to him as she could get - he ran his hand alongside her bare thigh that was exposed by her movement. Finally, he had access to her flesh. The heel of her shoe pressing into his butt ignited his fire even more. A sigh escaped her lips when he drew his mouth to her thigh and placed hot open mouthed kisses to the velvety smooth skin. Her whole body shivered in anticipation. There was not a single spot that his lips didn't touch.

But then his eyes momentarily lost focus, enough to bring him back to the actual reality of a smelly room and Victoria pressed to a raw and dirty wall that could even hurt her. Although this felt more than good and he wanted nothing more than to take her right here, right now, he had to think of her safety and comfort.

She felt his lips stopping their path on her skin and looked down at him, silently begging him to continue. "What is it?"

"We shouldn't do this here. Not now."

"What?" She couldn't believe her ears! What was wrong with him?! Every vessel in her body screamed it had to be now. This felt like the start of very, very great sex and he wanted to stop?!

David put her back on her feet, careful not to scratch her back against the wall and put her hair behind her ears slowly and lovingly. "I crave you madly, Vee, but it's dirty here. Screws are sticking out dangerously…Look." He turned her sideways so she could see how close she had been to something that could have ripped open her skin.

He ran his hands down her sides. "You deserve better, my beautiful. Let's continue this at home. We can come back tomorrow to plan more if you want."

 _How incredible is her man_ , Victoria thought. He always put her needs over his own. He was always making sure she was safe, anytime, even in situations like this when it's so easy to be controlled by the situation. With him, she didn't fear anything.

Stroking her nose to make her look at him, David said softly: "Hey, I just want to protect you."

"I know. Let's go home, my love. So that I can show you my gratitude." She grinned mischievously.

* * *

 **Okay, that was it for now. Thank you for reading! We hope you are excited for Victoria and David to consume their love, because that is what we have planned next. ;) As always, please let us know your opinion and if you would like to read more of this. :)**


End file.
